Singular
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Sempre fica um sentimento de que algo não se encaixa, de que a vida, pra eles, sempre estará no singular... DRABBLES - SPOILERS DH
1. Nota

**Nota da Autora**

Sempre vi os personagens de _Harry Potter_ como figuras muito solitárias. Principalmente depois que li _DH._

_Como, meu Deus!_ Como, _J.K._ _pôde ter deixado um sentimento de solidão mesmo com um final felizinho como aquele?_ Porque, por mais que me apontem os casais que se formaram, as coisas que acabaram acontecendo, não tem como deixar passar o sacrifício de tantos outros personagens. E também não dá pra não imaginar o que aconteceu depois, entre aqueles dezenove anos que se passaram.

Eu não consigo terminar de ler o livro sem pensar no Teddy na frente do espelho, se transformando nos pais, não consigo ver a família Weasley sem Fred, ou Draco feliz ao lado da esposa. Sempre fica um sentimento de que algo não se encaixa, de que a vida pra eles, esta ainda no singular...

Foi dali que eu resolvi criar uma série de drabbles e ficlets que contenham episódios da vida dessas pessoas que ficaram marcadas pela guerra. Claro que não vai se tratar só de pós _DH_; estou escrevendo episódios de antes mesmo de Harry Potter ter pensado em nascer, ou de alguns pseudos-personagens...

Não estão por ordem de importância, nem ordem cronológica - _porque a minha cabeça não funciona desta forma_! Algumas fics vão ter os mesmos personagens, mas isso não quer dizer que estejam relacionadas ou que não possam ser lidas separadamente.

Enfim, um agradecimento super especial pra _Noah Black _que acompanhou as drabbles que eu escrevi no blog e que sempre está disposta a escutar as minhas asneiras, e pra _Morgana Black_, que mesmo não sabendo disso, foi a pessoa que mais me inspirou a escrever drabbles.


	2. Estrelas Mortas

**Estrelas mortas**

�

Ele devia honrar a família e devia se sentir grato por fazer parte dela. E deveria respeitar. Mas ninguém nunca falou que ele devia _amar._

Na verdade, não tocava-se muito nesse assunto dentro da mansão. Mas ele sentia. Ele amava o pai, amava a mãe. E também amava o irmão. Do seu jeito, ele amava aquele garoto tão diferente de tudo que ele tinha aprendido naquele lugar.

No dia em que Sirius saiu de casa ele não chorou, mas sofreu.

Sofrer estava em seu destino assim como amar. _Proibido._

E ele não se importou em olhar as estrelas pensando nele, não se importou que lhe tatuassem.

Mas Regulus percebeu que tudo o que sempre fizera fora pelos outros, por quem ele amava. E nesse dia ele chorou.


	3. Pútrido

**Pútrido**

Quando seu pai foi preso, ele sentiu. Quando sua mãe morreu, ele chorou. Mas quando Ariana morreu, ele sofreu pela primeira vez. Ele soube que sua vida perdera todo o sentido quando o caixão de sua irmã baixou lentamente para ser engolido pela terra.

E ele odiou. Odiou o irmão; odiou aquele Grindelwald, odiou ter deixado que aquilo acontecesse. Então veio o soco: acertou em cheio o nariz de Albus. E sangrou, assim como ele sangrava por dentro.

Guardou dentro de si toda a mágoa e o rancor, deixou que tudo apodrecesse dentro de si, lentamente. E ele se cansou de procurar sossego, e cansou de lutar pela paz. A vida não tinha sentido algum.

Mas ele sentiu quando Albus morreu. Não dor, mas lamentação. Talvez algum dia ele houvesse amado aquele homem, mas agora só sentia pena. Pena do irmão, de si mesmo. Ele se arrependia de muitas coisas que fizera, mas não havia mais tempo para consertar.

E ele desejou não ter deixado seu coração sucumbir junto com os restos de sua família.


	4. Herança

**Herança**

Quando lhe perguntaram _Por quê?, _ele não sabia o que dizer. Pensava que era por causa do jeito desprezível do testa-rachada, ou pelo fato dele ter negado sua amizade. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que era porque lutavam de lados opostos.

Draco nunca conseguiu olhar nos olhos verdes, ou sentir a presença dele sem se arrepiar, sem que uma onda de humilhação passasse por seu corpo. Ele sentia _medo _de Potter, e não tinha nenhuma relação com a vitória sobre o _Lord_ das Trevas. Draco sempre temeu aquilo que não compreendia.

Mas agora tinha Scorpius, tinha os filhos do Potter. Inevitavelmente, veio à mente de Draco a palavra _herança_ quando viu a família do antigo inimigo reunida na plataforma.

E a última coisa que ele pensou antes do trem desaparecer, foi que as coisas sempre se repetem de uma forma cômica.


	5. Mel e aveia

**Mel e aveia**

Os olhos de Rodolphus eram cor de mel. Ela sempre achara que era enjoativo demais. Seus gestos, seus sorrisos, sua pompa. _E seus olhos_. Tudo nele cansava.

E ela não admitiu que gostou de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus; ela não admitiu que gostou quando ele lhe acariciou. Ela não podia confessar nada disso para ele. Mas ele sabia.

E, no momento em que ela achou que estava tudo acabado, ele ficou ao seu lado; decaiu junto com ela. _Pelo mestre_, ele dissera. Mas Bellatrix sabia que tudo isso era por ela. E, no cinza de Azkaban, os olhos dele não eram mais tão enjoativos; agora ela sentia _saudade._

Achou, enquanto sentia a aproximação dos Dementadores, que errara com aquele homem.


	6. Déjà vu

****

Déjà vu

Albus olhou a mão extendida na sua direção. Fitou os olhos claros e a pele pálida do garoto que estava na sua frente. Seus cabelos loiros pareciam estranhamente sedosos e sua face pontuda exalava uma espécie de nobreza velada.

Os dedos na sua direção, apontando para o seu peito. Dedos finos e bem desenhados.

O garoto era magro; tão magro quanto ele próprio. E tinha olhos inteligentes. Albus tinha que admitir que aquele garoto _fascinava._

E parecia ser o dono de uma ânsia parecida com a sua. _Fazer amigos._

Parecia que tudo estava se repetindo. Não que Albus soubesse. Mas o destino parecia pregar certas peças para corrigir erros pasados. Mas, desta vez, não houve erro. Os dois tinham um mesmo medo: _da solidão._

Quando o outro garoto começava a retirar a mão, com uma expressão de desapontamento no rosto, Albus esticou a sua própria mão e tocou aqueles dedos gelados.

- Potter. Me chamo Albus Potter - e sorriu. - Acho que podemos sentar naquela cabine vazia ali do lado.

Os dedos unidos selaram o pacto de uma nova amizade.

* * *

Esta drabble é especialmente pra InfallibleGirl, que além de mandar reviews fofinhos, tem me dado idéias muito boas...


	7. Estações roubadas

****

Estações roubadas

A barriga crescia com uma velocidade assustadora e ela já conseguia sentir os primeiros movimentos do rebento que carregava dentro de si. Era engraçado ver como Ted parecia perdido quando ela acordava no meio da noite um pouco assustada. Era engraçado ver que não havia espaço pra nada além dela e da criança.

_O fruto de um ato de coragem, de um impulso, de um caminho. _

Não entendia direito o que era depender de um outro alguém para sorrir, para respirar aliviada, para _viver_. Ela achava que amava Ted. Na verdade ela tinha certeza. Mas nada se comparava ao que ela sentia por aquele pedaço de gente que se formava dentro dela.

Andrômeda não ia lamentar as noites perdidas, nem a falta de tranquilidade, nem a falta de tempo. Ela sabia que sua vida começaria no instante em que aquele bebê desse seu primeiro choro.


	8. Mesmo erro

**Mesmo erro**

Seria sempre assim.  
Ele parou. Tocou a pele marcada de Remus. Sentiu um arrepio.  
Mais uma vez ele ia. Mais uma vez Sirius partia.  
O sol brilhava no horizonte quando ele sentiu que estava na hora de deixar a pessoa que ele mais amava para trás.  
Estava errado por pensar que nunca daria certo?  
Sentiu a dor no peito, sentiu o mundo acabar.  
Eram as dúvidas suas maiores inimigas, aquelas que abriam nesgas em seu coração.  
E ele sangrava.  
Ele parou. Tocou a pele marcada de Remus. Sentiu um arrepio.  
Seria sempre assim.

* * *

**N/A**: Acho que é importante ressaltar que esta drabble também pode ser lida de baixo para cima, para dar a sensação de que, faça o que fizer, Sirius nunca será feliz ao lado de Remus.


	9. Posses

**Posses**

Teddy não tinha mãe, não tinha pai, não tinha avô. Tudo o que ele tinha naquele momento era uma foto antiga de quem ele aprendera a amar a ausência, sua avó e sua metamorfomagia.

Ele tinha os cabelos mais legais de toda Hogwarts, e tinha o sorriso mais bonito, também. E o melhor padrinho, sem dúvidas.

Todos diziam que ele era privilegiado por ter herdado o poder de sua mãe e não a maldição de seu pai. _Isso_. Teddy tinha _sorte._

E ele sorria, e ele brincava. E tentava ser normal. _E ele tinha esperanças._

Quando perguntaram o que Teddy queria no seu aniversário de 11 anos, ele não respondeu de imediato. Ele lembrou das vezes em que se metamorfoseou em muitas pessoas: colegas, em Vicky, nas pessoas que conhecia. Então, olhou para todos, espantado.

- Eu não posso ter o que quero.

- E o que você quer, meu querido?

O menino olhou para a avó e suspirou.

- Uma nova vida.


	10. Aqui

**Aqui**

Ele passou as mãos levemente pelos cabelos volumosos dela. _Sua esposa._

Por quanto tempo ele imaginou aquele corpo ao lado do seu? Os sorrisos destinados à uma só pessoa. A pele clara dela marcada pelos dedos desejosos dele. O movimento de sobe e desce que o tórax dela fazia enquanto estava adormecida.

Era o paraíso estar com ela, por ela, pra ela.

Ron desejou por muito tempo ter Hermione em seus braços. Mas a realidade era muito mais significativa do que qualquer um de seus sonhos.

* * *

_N/A_: Sem dúvida esta é a menor das drabbles que eu já fiz. E não é porque é felizinha... Tá. É exatamente por isso... xD

Este é o presente pro Roniquinho do meu coração... _Você é amor puro, baby!_


	11. Castigo

**Castigo**

_Ele se culpou._

Por cada lágrima que ele ainda conseguia derramar.

_Ele se culpou._

Durante todos os anos que foi obrigado a conviver no lugar que um dia ela ocupara.

_Ele se culpou._

Por ter deixado que sua ambição consumisse com o brilho dos olhos dela.

Ele se culpou dia e noite, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. A marca negra no seu braço assinalava o erro. Seu reflexo no espelho jamais deixou de apontar para a sua face e gritar com toda a força que podia: _A culpa foi sua! Ela se foi porque _você_ a entregou!_

E Severus não tinha como dizer nada contra isso... E ele se culpou, com a vida que tinha em cada célula de seu corpo, por não ser ele quem estava enterrado. A dor que ele sentia não poderia jamais trazer Lily de volta; suas vontades, agora, não tinham a menor importância.

_Então, ele se culpou._

E seu maior castigo era estar vivo.


	12. Troca

**Troca**

O bebê chorou em seu berço decorado. Era estranho ouvir aquela voz soar tão forte pelas paredes do quarto que ele ocupava.

_Acalme-se, Draco_, pensou Narcissa. Era seu filho, era para quem ela viveria de agora em diante. Era _por_ ele e _pra_ ele que tudo teria um motivo. Draco era o significado de sua vida.

E ela tentou não chorar, tentou pensar que era para o bem de Draco que aquele menino dos olhos verdes tivesse que morrer.

Mas não conseguiu evitar de imaginar que o eco do choro do menino Potter soaria exatamente como o choro de seu próprio filho.

* * *

_Nota da Nana:_ Agradeço a todo mundo que tem comentado Singular e à _Nhöu_, que corrigiu e praticamente publicou esta drabble pra mim. _Você é luz, baby!_


	13. Ensaio sobre amor

**Ensaio sobre amor**

Foi estranho quando ele sorriu com aquele jeito tão meigo. Parecia que o mundo inteiro ganhara um brilho diferente. E Sirius sentiu um calor gostoso pelo corpo.

__

Que só sentiria quando Remus sorrisse pra ele.

Era engraçado como tudo parecia girar em torno de seu amigo: seus pensamentos, seus desejos, seus delírios. Mas foi quando Remus disse que estava perdido que Sirius entendeu que não era apenas fascínio o que sentia pelo lobisomem. _Era amor._

E ele descobriu que não poderia mais viver sem Remus, percebeu que não era possível mais ser feliz se não tivesse os olhos castanhos dele ao encontro dos seus.

E foi com dezessete anos que Sirius aprendeu que o amor não tem gênero e que o destino sempre nos apresenta a pessoa certa, seja ela quem for.


	14. Ecos do silêncio

**Ecos do silêncio**

O silêncio. O breve respirar do corpo dela.

Ah, sim. Albus sabia o que aquela aparente calma significava; ele sabia o que o corpo de Ariana representava agora.

Albus sentiu a Morte passando em cada uma das mãos dos outros dois rapazes, sentiu a Morte tocar suas próprias mãos. _Quem é o culpado?_ A pergunta que carregava a vida da irmã nos braços lançava um véu de angústia sobre seus olhos azuis.

Albus sentiu o tempo parar, sentiu o frio no estômago, sentiu dor. Seus olhos passaram de Aberforth para Gellert, sem nada conseguir absorver.

Sim, ele entendia o que significava a morte de Ariana para cada um deles, ele sabia que era chegada a hora da separação.

E então, o grito de Aberforth ecoou pela casa.


	15. Para sempre

**Para sempre**

George viu a pequena criança nos braços da esposa e percebeu que em nada se parecia consigo. Ele sabia que aquilo era a forma de continuar.  
_Sem Fred._  
E ele sentia que estava traindo o irmão, sentia que não deveria ser feliz sem aquele homem ao seu lado. Ninguém nunca lhe dissera, porém, que ter um filho anulava todas as dores.  
Talvez não anulasse, mas perto da felicidade de segurar aquela pessoa tão pequena entre seus próprios dedos, todas as dores do mundo pareciam simplesmente fantasmas cinzentos. Até mesmo Fred...  
E quando George sentiu o calor daquele corpinho entre seus braços, reviveu a felicidade que só havia sentido ao lado de uma outra pessoa. Não hesitou quando pediram que nome daria ao filho.

* * *

_Para Milene Black e seus comentários e apoio._


	16. Ilusões

**Ilusões**

O gosto azedo beirava os lábios do menino Black.

Toda a sua boca ardia, toda a sua alma clamava para que o gosto de estranhamento saísse de seu paladar. Sua língua tentava se salvar no meio da saliva; tentava materializar a vontade que o menino tinha de sair por aí gritando.

_Mas não podia._

O gosto que ele sentia era o mais puro sabor das mentiras. Mentiras que ele sentenciou em palavras que nunca tentou profetizar, mentiras que foram postas em sua mente por gerações e gerações. Eram as mentiras do sangue aquelas que deixavam a boca do menino cheia de dúvidas e exasperações.

Ele provou daquelas gotas. Bebeu da falsidade e das profanações. Tudo um amontoado de heresias fantasiadas.

E o menino cresceu acreditando que o único sabor que ele poderia conhecer era o da ilusão.


	17. Silêncio tardio

**Silêncio tardio**

Não havia mais nada em seu coração que a fizesse suportar aquela dor. Não havia mais nada que pudesse lhe trazer de volta o que aquela mulher havia lhe tirado.

Sangue por sangue desta vez não produziu nenhum efeito. _A vigança é amarga_, pensou ela enquanto olhava a sua varinha caída.

Seu corpo já não era mais tão jovem, mas ela aprendera a aceitar que isso era o fato da vida: ela envelhecia. O que realmente valia a pena eram os sorrisos de seus filhos.

Molly não deixou que os braços do marido conseguissem conter seu corpo por muito tempo. Ninguém a privaria das lágrimas e da dor, ninguém a manteria longe dali. _Ninguém a manteria longe do corpo do filho._

Ela sentou ao lado do corpo imóvel de Fred enquanto as lágrimas caiam copiosas. Ela tentou passar a manga das vestes no rosto de seu filho. _Tola._ Atitude tola, pretensão tola. Nada traria Fred de volta. _Nada_. E era isso que a assustava.

Ela olhou para os olhos vidrados do filho, admirando o silêncio que parecia ter caído ao seu redor.


	18. Circunstancial

**Circunstancial**

Seus olhos piscaram duas, três vezes antes dele entender o que estava fazendo. Era _sua _chance, era o momento de mostrar que não era simplesmente o amigo, o eterno coadjuvante.

Era sua chance de mostrar que suas decisões também tinham valor, que elas podiam mudar o rumo de tudo. Não era medo, era a certeza de estar do lado certo.

Existiam, pensava ele, momentos de demonstrar poder; o seu havia chegado.

Não mediu nenhuma palavra e espantou qualquer resquício de consciência assim que a palavra _traidor_ dançou em sua mente.

Peter queria uma oportunidade, queria sentir poder, mesmo que o preço fosse a vida daqueles que um dia ele aprendera a chamar de _amigos._

* * *

_Depois de uma pausa dramatical..._

Enfim, _people's_ (o.O) do meu coração: estou tentando voltar! Sei que não foi com uma ficzinha linda ou coisa e tal, mas a necessidade de escrever sobre alguém diferente do meu círculo de personagens habitual foi maior desta vez.

Volto - e tentarei não sumir mais...

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Vocês fazem os meus momentos mais proveitosos (e garanto que em parte é por vocês que eu continuo escrevendo aqui).


	19. Insônia

**Insônia**

Rony nunca entendera bem aquele sentimento de fracasso que nascia a cada vez que ele precisava provar alguma coisa. Quando as coisas mais importantes aconteciam, o medo que se formava em sua mente causava a sensação de um buraco sem fundo em seu estômago e inevitavelmente ele _errava._

Era a comparação, era a forma como as pessoas olhavam pra ele, era a acusação nos olhos dos outros antes mesmo dele descobrir que tinha alguma culpa.

Quando sua cabeça caia sobre o travesseiro, a cada noite, ele enumerava suas qualidades e seus defeitos. E a cada noite o sono tomava conta dele quando ele já havia enumerado dezenas e dezenas de defeitos e apenas duas qualidades.

Então, ele fechava os olhos e tentava não se desesperar, tentava esquecer a última e sempre cruel palavra que lhe fazia o maior mal; Rony não conseguia dormir com o peso do _fracasso_ sobre seu coração.

* * *

_Não consegui agradecer cada comentário individualmente, mas gostaria que todas vocês, meninas (que comentaram, e quem apenas leu, também), soubessem que são fonte de motivação constante e reconfortante._

_Sou eternamente grata à todas..._


	20. Motivo

**Motivo**

Ah, sim: os lábios vermelhos. Ele jamais esqueceria daqueles lábios que um dia lhe tocaram com tamanho fervor. Também não esqueceria do calor do corpo dela, ou do jeito com que sua voz parecia se desprender e preencher o espaço ao seu redor.

Ele queria passar seus dias olhando aquela pele de porcelana, aqueles olhos tão soberbos. Sim, ele queria estar ali apenas _por ela_. E pelo bebê que logo ela daria à luz.

Lucius passou as costas da mão delicadamente sobre o ombro exposto da esposa, e sorriu. Ele sabia que foram feitos um para o outro: seus nomes, seus ideais, seus corpos. Ele sabia que seria sempre dela, e que o sempre deles nunca acabaria.

Ele não poderia desistir mais do que vinha fazendo. Não poderia haver espaço para hesitações enquanto seguia o _Lord_. Não agora, não com tanta coisa em jogo.

Lucius descobriu que Narcissa não era apenas sua esposa. Era um motivo concreto e palpável para tudo o que deveria ser feito de agora em diante em sua vida.

* * *

_N/A: Mais uma vez fiquei devendo os agradecimentos individuais. Desculpem-me, mas a tormenta tem passado por aqui ultimamente._

_Grata aos que leram e que acompanham Singular desde que ela era apenas uma notinha e um desejo..._

_Em especial para_ **Noah Black**_, que além de ter aniversariado no mês passado, tem acompanhado estas minhas maluquices do mais perto que nos é possível._


	21. Arrependimento estilhaçado

**Arrependimento estilhaçado**

Já era tarde quando ele percebeu que o frio que invadia a casa não tinha nenhuma relação com o vento que balançava as copas das árvores lá fora.

Foi um erro mínimo; um pequeno descuido de milésimos de segundos que lhe custara toda a felicidade que havia planejado para si e para sua família. E ele não pensava no momento de _agora;_ estava lembrando do exato instante em que considerou a hipótese de Sirius de trocar o fiel do segredo. Ele pensava no momento em que fizera o pacto com Peter – e sem saber, selara sua própria morte.

Engraçado que ele não conseguisse ver uma saída – talvez porque sempre soubesse que não existia.

Mas ele pensou em Lily. E em Harry.

Mas com certeza, a última coisa que James conseguiu ver, foi o rosto redondo de Peter, daquele jeito que ele recordava, daquele que um dia ele considerou _amigo._


	22. Mérito

**Mérito**

Suas mãos escorregavam perigosamente pelas curvas do corpo claro e bem desenhado. Era engraçado ver os pelos dela todos arrepiados com aquele ínfimo toque, com aquela pequena parcela do que ele faria ao seu corpo.  
Fleur perderia a sanidade, pediria por mais, gemeria, abandonaria a compostura. Era daquela forma que ele a queria: _humana._  
Tirou-a do pedestal com mais alguns beijos, com alguns afagos em lugares precisos. E ela suspirava; seus olhos tão claros brilhavam por trás das pálpebras semi cerradas.  
Era o _desejo_, aquele abalador de morais e costumes. E era ele quem a estava fazendo chegar ao seu ápice. Era apenas dele este privilégio; era apenas com ele que ela deixava a máscara de perfeição cair estilhaçada.  
Jogada ao chão junto com as roupas. Dele. Dela.  
Era naqueles momentos que Bill tinha certeza que escolhera a mulher certa para chamar de _sua._

* * *

N/A: Ei, primeira aparição de _Singular_ deste ano... ^^

Mas a drabble já é do ano passado, só estou publicando-a agora.

Thanks.


	23. Ausência

**Ausência**

Seus olhos se encontraram num mísero segundo. Num átimo de tempo, olhos verdes e olhos negros disseram tudo o que era preciso. _Sem uma palavra._

O que havia restado para os dois era aquela mágoa velada, aquele despeito desajeitado, aquele sentimento de fracasso.

Ela fracassou quando perdeu a amizade.

Ele fracassou quando perdeu seu grande amor.

Nisto, e somente nisto, eles ainda podiam se sentir ligados: eram dois fracassados, duas pessoas que hesitaram na hora errada e que pagaram caro por isso.

É claro que para ela havia uma solução: o outro par de olhos, castanhos, emoldurados por óculos arredondados.

Para ele, a única coisa que sobrava eram as lembranças de tardes acompanhadas e de uma luz esverdeada que refletia toda a felicidade do mundo.

Felicidade esta que estava longe dele. _Agora e para sempre._

* * *

_N/A:Obrigada, meninas, pelos comentários e pelo apoio. Uma fungadela especial no pescoço de cada uma de vocês por continuarem acompanhando Singular..._


	24. Perdido

_Pra Noah, que nunca desistiu daquilo que sonhou..._

* * *

**Perdido**

A imagem que ele tinha construído de si mesmo desmoronou em apenas um segundo. Um pequeno espaço de tempo foi suficiente para Remus perceber o que tinha feito. Ele sentia algo muito maior que vergonha: sentia _fracasso_.

Ele acreditara que poderia ter uma vida normal, que estar ali em Hogwarts não significaria nada mais do que aprender. Mas ele se enganara. Era um lobisomem, e contra fatos não se tem argumentos.

_Ou esperanças_.

E quando Sirius usou da monstruosidade de Remus para atacar Snape, o garoto se sentiu perdido e desamparado. E viu cada um de seus sonhos caírem, silenciosamente, aos seus pés.

E ele não tinha mais coragem de encará-los.

Então, ele descobriu que quando alguém desiste de seus sonhos, acaba desistindo de si mesmo.

* * *

_N/A: As publicações vão voltando ao normal, assim que minha mente conseguir entrar num estado de organização um pouco melhor do que está agora. ;D_

_Obrigada às pessoas que tem acompanhado _Singular_. Vocês estarão sempre no meu s2 de ficwriter..._


	25. In your hands

**In your hands**

Existem as possibilidades.

_Ficar._

[Continuar o que vem acontecendo durante tantos anos. Agüentar, solenemente, o fardo de ser o nó fraco da longa corda dos Black. Estar entre aqueles que a geraram e a quem ela aprendeu a amar e chamar de família.]

_Deixar._

[Tudo. Fugir. Recomeçar. Ser uma das pontas de uma nova relação. Estar entre aquele a quem ela aprendeu a amar e a quem ela passará a chamar de família.]

A sua família.

Uma questão de escolha.

E Andrômeda sabe exatamente o que fazer.

* * *

_Ju, provavelmente você não lerá esta fic em breve, mas ela é toda sua..._


	26. Inveterado

**Inveterado**

Fez-se o desejo através dos olhos dele;

[tudo respondia apenas à um nome: Lily.]

Fez-se a tentativa através da boca dela;

[uma única palavra: _"Sim_".]

Fez-se o tempo que não passava;

[em uma única presença: a dela.]

Fez-se o amor;

[de atos se tornou real: beijos e promessas.]

Fez-se o querer ficar;

[lutar só havia um motivo: ela.]

Fez-se mais um;

[de tudo, uma única resposta: Harry.]

Fez-se uma confissão;

[uma única dúvida: quem seria o traidor?]

Fez-se um pacto;

[um grande engano: a precipitação.]

Fez-se uma escolha;

[não era um abandono: era uma separação forçada.]

Fez-se o medo;

[uma camada negra: a morte.]

Fez-se a dor;

[uma voz disse tudo: era o fim.]

Fez-se a desilusão;

[uma única coisa que ele não queria: acreditar.]

Desfez-se tudo em um segundo;

[_"Avada Kedavra_".]


	27. Falta

**Falta**

Ele ensaiou por tempo demais o que dizer. Ele olhava-se nos espelho e via a figura do irmão refletida. E sentia vontade de gritar. Eram os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo jeito de sorrir. Ele sabia que eram apenas as suas escolhas que os tornavam tão diferentes.

Tocou no braço ainda machucado pela tatuagem e se imaginou falando com Sirius. Discutiu com a imagem do irmão, enquanto sua voz era a única a ecoar pelo quarto vazio; deixou claro que não era apenas o sobrenome que os ligava. O que era uma ligação sanguínea, afinal? Eles estavam juntos nessa porque cometiam os mesmos erros. Sempre, incessantemente.

E Regulus tentou se convencer de que as coisas estavam assim porque deveriam estar. Ele queria, só por um instante, acreditar que no fim tudo daria certo.

Só quando não havia mais palavras a serem ditas ao irmão é que Regulus sentou na beirada da cama.

_- Sinto sua falta._

Então chorou. Daquele jeito cansado e desesperado de quem não encontra uma saída.

* * *

N/A: ^^ Um agradecimento à todas as pessoas que acompanham _Singular_, e em especial pras meninas que comentaram o último capítulo. _Vocês são um máximo!_

M.O.


	28. O quebrador de promessas

**O quebrador de promessas**

Ele havia feito promessas.

Daquelas inseguras e nada convencionais. Havia prometido tantas coisas que simplesmente começou a achar que não teria mais nenhum espaço livre em sua cabeça para outros assuntos. E não estava de todo errado.

Foi neste dia, então, que ele começou a quebrá-las.

Uma a uma, ele deixou que se fossem ao som de vidro estilhaçado e um pouco de peso na consciência. E lágrimas, é claro.

As pessoas sempre se mostram meio miseráveis diante da imagem que representam às outras pessoas. E Sirius entendeu que não era uma questão _do que_ ele tinha prometido, e sim _a quem_ ele tinha prometido. Uma breve consideração sobre o que ele próprio sentia sobre as pessoas a quem ele teria que frustrar.

Seu único pensamento naquela noite de agosto foi o de que era um fracassado. Tinha 15 anos sobre suas costas e nenhum feito honroso que pudesse ser lembrado entre muitos e muitos anos. Não agüentava mais as pessoas que ele chamava de _família_; não agüentava mais nem sua própria face refletida no espelho.

_O que fazer, então?_

Ele escolheu fugir; e o que ele conseguiu imaginar foi que quebrara a única promessa que tinha feito à sua mãe em toda a sua vida.

* * *

_N.A: Obrigada pelos comentários!_

_Este capítulo é só pra avisar que não desisti de continuar _Singular_; só que as coisas estão um pouco mais complicadas do que eu poderia ter imaginado =)_


	29. Rubro

**Rubro**

Ele pensou em Bellatrix.

Como se fosse dele e apenas dele, sem nenhum impedimento.

Ele pensou nela com todo o seu desejo e sua libido, com suas vontades e seus temores. Ele não se importou com o sangue, com o mestre ou com títulos.

Era ela e apenas ela. _Bellatrix._

E vermelho era a sua cor – dos seus lábios, das marcas na pele, daquilo que eles representavam um ao outro.

Não era paixão. Era apenas _desejo._

E para ele, Bellatrix sempre seria a mulher mais desejável e a única que ele gostaria de ter ao seu lado.

* * *

_N/A: Obrigada por todas as reviews... Realmente não sei como agradecer tamanha maravilha! Sintam-se abraçadas..._

_M.O._


	30. Outono

**Outono**

Era a cor das folhas das árvores o que mais encantava Hermione. Só naquela época do ano ela conseguia ver as folhas ganharem uma tonalidade tão mágica, que parecia refletir os raios do sol em mil facetas alaranjadas.  
Assim como os cabelos _dele._  
As cores se mesclando conforme ele se virava. _Dourado, vermelho, laranja_. Era como se ele fosse um daqueles pontos sobre as copas das árvores; era como se ele fosse perfeitamente pintado para aquela estação.  
_Outono.__  
_E ela correu os dedos pelos fios de cabelo que agora Ron deixara crescer. E ela pensou que não havia nada mais agradável do que estar com ele.  
Talvez porque ele lhe lembrasse a estação que ela mais gostava. Ou talvez fosse amor.

* * *

_Para Swiit D._


	31. 19

**19**

_19 anos._  
Que seus olhos não se encontram.  
Que suas peles não se tocam.  
Que seus desejos não se realizam.  
_19 anos._  
Que ele deixou seus ideais para trás.  
Que ele descobriu novos valores.  
Que ele teve que reaprender a viver.  
Há 19 anos que ele não vê mais Harry Potter.  
_Tempo demais_.  
Tempo de crescer, de amadurecer. Tempo de _sentir falta_.  
19 anos que Draco Malfoy não sente o coração bater tão forte contra o peito.  
19 anos que ele não se sente _vivo._

* * *

N/A: Esta fic se passa durante aquele momento lá na plataforma, depois da J.K. matar todos de quem eu sentiria falta ;_; Eu não gosto de pinhão e blá, mas essa nem ficou tão assustadora pra mim o.O

Anyway, um grande thanks pra quem continua acompanhando Singular ^^ Vocês moram aqui: s2 *_*


	32. Blowin' In The Wind

**Blowin' In The Wind¹**

Ele sabe que não haverá nada mais que um beijo – não existe nada que possa segurá-los unidos; não existe nenhuma amarra tão forte ao ponto de mantê-los intactos.

Toca no rosto dela devagar, deixa que os dedos percorram os caminhos que antes sua própria boca desenhou. E ele espera que ela feche os olhos.

Mas ela não fecha.

E ele percebe que não há nada mais que desejo dentro deles – não há amor nem compreensão. E o respeito e a admiração que ele tanto procura são apenas pontos de escárnio perdidos dentro dela. Então, ele compreende que é apenas um garoto pra ela: _um garoto como todos os outros que ela conheceu._

Não há amor entre ele e Bellatrix – e ele sabe que nem o sobrenome e nem o sangue serão capazes de fazer com que seus propósitos sejam os mesmos.

E ele deixa que tudo se vá com o vento enquanto se afasta dela.

* * *

N/A: ¹. _Blowin' In The Wind, Bob Dylan_ - sempre imaginei uma cena com essa música tocando enquanto Sirius se afasta devagar ;D


	33. Crer

**Crer**

Ela pensou em pedir _Por quê _de diversas formas. Tentou formular com seus lábios rosados, todos os anseios que acabaram tomando seu coração.  
Sim, seria possível encontrar respostas. Seria possível saciar tudo aquilo que achava ser importante para que ela entendesse.  
Só que ela esqueceu que haviam certas coisas que não têm explicação. São aquelas coisas que fazem a diferença e que tornam tudo mais atrativo.  
Luna tentou encontrar diversas formas de entender que amava Lysander. Descobriu então, que o amor é uma questão de fé e não saberes.

* * *

N/A: Depois de ser abduzida, eu voltei ;)


End file.
